The Fall of The Third Street Saints
by DetroitKing
Summary: What if Dex returned at the end of SR3? What if Zinyak never invaded Earth? What if Johnny Gat was still alive? What if the Saints had to face their greatest enemy yet? Rated M just cause Saints Row


Chapter 1: Prologue

 _After the events of SRTT_

Killbane had escaped Steelport while the boss went to save Shaundi and Viola. He made it back to Mexico and planned to run the Luchadors from there, possibly rebuild his own syndicate. However as his goons were setting up in a warehouse they were all gunned down by myltiple armed men, Killbane suddenly had a look of fear as he knew who it was.

"S-Sir I-AGH!" Killbane screamed as he was shot in both his kneecaps

"Shut up and listen." said the man

"You have all disappointed me, failed in every way but I guess that's my fault for putting you three in charge. I created the syndicate but worked in the shadows rather than taking charge myself, maybe then you would've succeded in destroying the Saints. But instead Philipe was killed, and you just had to kill Kiki making her sister join the Saints, who ran Matt and even you out of town. I'm most disappointed in you Killbane, I expected to stand and fight like a man but instead you ran like a little bitch, no wonder you weren't ready for the Saints." the man continued

"But sir-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! And take this damn mask off!" He said snatching Killbane's mask off

"You are weak, I guess I'll go elsewhere to destroy the Saints, you failed me Killbane and I would've respected you a little more if you died like a man, but you chose to live like a coward. Now you will die like one." He said shooting Killbane in the head killing him.

"Clean this mess up." He told his guards

"Yes sir Mr. Dex"

* * *

 _1 week later_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Temple." Dex said

"Please, call me Cyrus and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Cyrus said

"Well Cyrus, let's get straight to business. I set this meeting up for one thing: The Saints. We both want them gone and I think I know just the way." Dex said

"It's no use, the Saints are protected by the whole city, looked at as heroes. It sickens me." Cyrus stated

"I couldn't agree more Cyrus, but trust me the people will come around. You see, the Saints were originally made to be a force for good. There were created to stop the gang violence, the drugs, the prostitution, all those sorts of things. Two people fucked that up, first was Johnny Gat, second was the now leader of the 3rd Street Saints. Once they came along, the Saints were just another pack of mass murderers. It's why I left and joined Ultor, unfortunately the Saints grew powerful enough to buy out Ultor and became famous celebrities. I then started the Syndicate with my late old friend Philipe, I worked behind the scenes while he took care of everything else. I was hoping this would finally be the key to destroying the Saints but no, they destroyed my Syndicate too." Dex explained

"So they don't know you were apart of the Syndicate?" Cyrus asked

"No, as far as their concerned I have no connections to Steelport whatsoever." Dex answered

"I see, so are you suggesting we work together or something? Because I appreciate the offer but we have the Daedalus, if only we could convince Monica Hughes to authorize it then we-"

"If there's one thing I learned Cyrus, it's that the Saints can't be stopped. They have two of the most dangerous, badass muthafuckas on the planet. Even one of them is enough to take out entire gangs and such. That airship of yours? It'll only be destroyed and end up with you dead." Dex said interrupting Cyrus

"So how the hell do you suppose we take em down huh? We just give up? Why even come here then?" Cyrus questioned

"I've seen the canonization of badassess like Johnny Gat and the Boss. I've seen them take on everything and overcome it, by themselves. I've watched them take over Stilwater, TWICE. To beat the Saints, you have to think like them, act like them, be like them. It's why I'm perfect for the job, your men, without the proper training will die fighting the Saints. I'm aware they've already gone through dangerous training, but the Saints are in another realm, especially the leader. So I thought, how do you take out the most badass person on the planet? By using the 2nd most badass person on the planet, Johnny Gat." Dex explained

"Wait, I thought he was killed?"

"So many would think, but no. I was the one that shot him over the intercom, but instead of finishing him I locked him up in a secret facility deep underwater. We're going to use Johnny to destroy the Saints."

"But why would he even help us?"

"I have my ways Cyrus. Now then, I need you to help me with something I've been working on..."

* * *

 _1 year later_

At the bottom of the ocean revealed an enormous underwater base which was extremely fortified and had an entire force field surrounding it. Towards the facility's direction was a huge submarine ship carrying Dex, Cyrus, and all of STAG. Once they were all in Dex led Cyrus to a room which held a person in a chair in chains. Dex took the bag off of his head to reveal Johnny Gat

"So, you're the infamous Johnny Gat." Cyrus said

"And you're the guy who's throat I'm gonna cut." Johnny responded

"Always with the hostility huh Johnny? Well, I guess I can't blame you. I'd be pissed too if everyone I cared about thought I was dead." Dex said

"You know, I knew you were a fucking sellout the moment you accepted their offer."

"No Johnny, I was just smart. If you were smart, then maybe she would still be alive..."

"Fuck off! Don't you DARE speak her name again!" Johnny yelled with fury

"Looks like I touched a nerve, whoops. You can't deny it though, you know you got her mixed up into your shit with the Ronin. If you had just played it smart she'd still be here. I would have helped you Johnny, you could've worked for Ultor too. But no, you had to keep your image as a 'thug' a 'gangsta' and look at where all that shit got you."

"You know Dex, you wouldn't be saying all of this if you didn't have me chained up."

"You're right, cut the chains." Dex ordered

The guards nervously did so, and as soon as he was free Johnny ran at Dex but he dodged and kicked him in the chin. Johnny then did a back kick which was blocked and Dex hit Johnny square in the jaw. Angered Johnny went to punch Dex but he just dodged and countered every punch and kick he threw at him. As soon as Johnny showed a sign of getting tired Dex just hit him with a combo, punching him in the face, chest, stomach, then a spin kick in the jaw and kicked him in the chest making him sit back down.

"I've been waiting to do that shit for a long time." Dex stated

"Since when...Since when the fuck did you know martial arts?" Johnny asked out of breath

"I've done some practicing over the years, now shut the fuck up and listen." Dex said holding Johnny's head up to look at him

"You're going to help me destroy the Saints once and for all."

"And why the fuck would I do that?"

"So you can have Aisha back."

"What?" Johnny said with shock

"That's right, I've had scientists have spent a whole year working on a serum to resurrect the dead, I even got started as soon as you were captured." Dex explained

"Bullshit! You can't bring people back to life!" Johnny yelled not believing a word

Dex then snapped his fingers and a group of scientists came in with a casket and then obe of them handed Dex a bottle filled with blue liquid. They opened the casket to reveal Julius Little, the former leader of the 3rd Street Saints. Dex then poured a little bit of the serum into his mouth and within a few minutes Julius' body returned to its full state and suddenly jumped up as Julius was standing there alive.

"What the hell is going on? I thought I was dead?" Julius said still distraught

"How...How is that even possible?" Johnny said shocked

"Julius, we'll explain everything later, in the meanwhile go with my men and wait in the other room. Now you see Johnny, now only can we bring them back but we can return them to their prime(SR1) as well. So what is it? Reunite with the woman you lost all those years ago? Or..." Dex then held a gun to his head, "Die here alone." Dex finished

"I'd rather die than turn my back on my friends, so go ahead and shoot me. At least then I'll be with Aisha."

"HAHAHAHAHA Nigga you crack me up! Yo dumbass really think you gonna be where Aisha at? You really think you going to Heaven? Unless you think she in hell cause that's the ONLY place yo ass is going." Dex said

"I mean, honestly Johnny. Wouldn't you rather want to build a life with her? Leave all this gangbanging shit behind? Repent?"

Johnny was now silent looking at the ground

"You know, when Aisha died records say that she was pregnant."

"What?"

"It's true Johnny, you could've had a kid. You still could, but the Saints need to go and you're gonna make sure of that. Or you can just burn in hell for eternity never knowing what it's like to have a family and die alone. Your choice."

"Fine." Johnny whispered

"What was that?"

"I will destroy the Saints. Every last one of them will die." Johnny finally said

"Damn Dex, you really did break him." Cyrus stated

"Told you I had my ways. Now Johnny you're not gonna take on the Saints all by yourself, we don't wanna take any chances here. There's a team of people you can lead and you will train them until we're ready to take off. Now go and meet your new friends." Dex sai

Johnny then got up and followed them to another room, once in Johnny was quite shocked to see his new team. Maero, Price, The General, Mr. Sunshine, Hector, Angelo, Victor, Warren, Kazuo, and even Lin and Carlos. All former enemies and even allies of the Saints.

"As you can see, certain people were left out. I didn't want you to get distracted or blinded by intense anger. Now then, this is your new team so do your best to turn them into the most dangerous individuals to ever walk the Earth. We've already come to terms with them and are all on the same side, and I will be checking on you all every now and then. Have fun." Dex said walking out leaving Johnny to the rest.

"So you really think this will work Dex?" Cyrus asked

"How could it not? Not only did we bring back the heads of each gang but we also need to recruit new members for each of them and then once Ultor and STAG join forces as well and we have Johnny Gat on our side. I really don't see how we can fail." Dex said

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cyrus responded

"Hey, don't worry. We'll bring her back too Cyrus." Dex said

"Yeah, yeah I know. Anyways we need to train our men, no time to waste."

"Right, let's get a move on."

 **And that's it for now, don't worry more detail will come in future chapters on how they convinced everyone to work together and how they turned Lin and Carlos against the Saints. So this whole thing is basically my version of Saints Row 4 and next chapter will start with the beginning of SR4 with some obviously major changes like no terrorist Cyrus and no aliens but the boss is still president.**


End file.
